


Day 3 -- Mercy

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: In most matches, Legends have the most fun taking part in 1v1 battles. When Bangalore encounters a solo Bloodhound, she decides to take on the challenge. Unfortunately, none of it goes the way she thought it would.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 8





	Day 3 -- Mercy

Sprinting around Skyhook is always one of my favorite things to do. Even though it is a big city with tons of loot, other teams never seem to land here. To be fair, more times than not it is a very long way to the next circle, and most people don’t like running that far if they don’t have too. 

However, every once in a while you’ll get that solo legend who will wander off and explore this massive city. Most times they come from either the Train Yard or the Drill Site trying to find more loot. And when that happens it is probably the most fun any of us legends have. Solo battles are not about who has better abilities but who is able to out push their opponent. Having spent so many seasons in the Apex Games, we’ve all started to become better and better at countering one another. To be honest, having solo battles is the only fun most of us have anymore.

So when I see the small figure of someone casually make their way into the city from my high ground position, I immediately jump at the chance to take them on. I hop down from the top of the Space Elevator Tower in the middle of Skyhook.

“Ladies, listen up,” I say over my comms to my squad. “I spotted a target near the tunnel. Ima go after them.”

“Bangs, we’ve been over this. Just because I have the best hair out of everyone here doesn’t make me a lady,” Mirage says back. You can hear the slight offense in his voice as he tries to make it sound like he’s joking around.

“Mirage, how many times do I have to tell you? Wraith asks, annoyed with him like always. “She’ll stop calling you a lady when you stop screaming like one every time you get shot at.”

Mirage gasps. “I do not—” But I don’t hear the rest of what he says because I shut off the comms so I can focus. 

I make my way to the building where I saw the opposing legend start to go and set up in the one next door. Peering through the window I notice it’s Bloodhound looting gear. I try to watch them and examine what they’re picking up, deciding to drop, and estimating what their final loadout is going to be. Bloodhound has always been the hardest legend for me to get the upper hand on. Being one of the best hunters in the Outlands, Bloodhound’s ability to track has almost no counter. Not even my smoke is thick enough to throw them off. I always considered them one of my greatest adversaries.

As I’m intently watching them, I notice that I was waiting for them to round a corner for a little too long. Did they leave the building without me noticing? Surely I would have noticed if they started to move to a new building. I decide to slowly make my way into their building to make sure they had moved on. As I make my way through the back door, I’m immediately greeted by a punch to the face. I quickly reach for my RE-45 and just start spraying the mag. Not a typical thing for me, but I don't have much choice in such close quarters. The mag empties and I probably only landed two shots. Before I can reach for another magazine to reload or swap weapons, Bloodhound hits me with the stock of their R-99, knocking me to the ground.

“You came,” they say calmly. I wish I was able to read their face through their mask and goggles. “I felt the presence of someone watching, but I didn’t think you’d be brave enough to follow through.”

I try to think of something to counter with but decide that actions speak louder than words. I grab them by the hose attached to their mask and drag them down with me. They let out a grunt of surprise as they find themselves face-first on the floor next to me. This gives me time to run and get cover behind a counter. I reload my RE-45 and peek to see where Bloodhound ended up.

Where they once were is completely bear, and I feel my palms get sweaty. They could have gone anywhere in those few seconds. The problem is, no matter where I go, they’ll be able to find me. I strain my ears and try to hear any sort of movement. But if they can still see me, why would they move? I pull down my smoke launcher and pop one smoke pod. Maybe if they can’t see me with their own eyes, they’ll want to be able to see me through their scan. 

Moments later, I feel my skin prickle slightly as I realize that I was able to bait Bloodhound into using their scan. While I can’t exactly pinpoint their location, I can at least figure out which direction it came from. I recognize that the scan came from the north, so I quickly leave the building and give chase. 

Right before I reach Space Elevator Tower, my original starting point, I see my opponent aiming their R-99 at me. I dive to take cover behind some crates just as I hear the magazine start to release in its entirety. I draw my flatline and peek to hopefully get a few shots on them. I quickly realize, however, that is a huge mistake. 

Instead of getting shot at once again, I’m met with a knife whizzing through the air and piercing into my shoulder. I instantly drop my gun and fall back. I clutch at the wound, unsure of what to do next. Bloodhound runs over to me, R-99 surprisingly put away. 

They pounce on me, pinning me to the ground with their knee and practically all their weight on my chest. They reach around my neck, grabbing my dog tags from behind. They tighten the chain with a strong pull, making it dig into my throat and cut off my oxygen supply. I cough and struggle to breathe as I try to break the chain. This was going to be my end. Strangled with the very thing that represented my life for so many years. But I refuse to accept defeat that easily. 

I make one last attempt to save myself. I rip the knife from my shoulder. If I could cry out in pain, I would have. Instead, I make use of what little energy I have left and stab Bloodhound in the back on the thigh. They let out a sound of surprise, and quickly scramble off of me as they pull the knife out.

I roll over onto all fours, heaving and gasping for breath. I look up at Bloodhound, fire in my eyes. They have a defensive stance now, their hand held out as if to keep an untamed animal from attacking. 

“You have fought well, félagi fighter,” they say calmly. “The gods have shown this will not be your end. Return to your team and heal. May we meet again in the near future.”

“Wait.” I reach out to them even though I knew I wouldn’t be able to physically grab them. “Just like that? You decide to not finish me? As if nothing happened?"

“Not me. The Allfather. He has decided to show mercy, so I grant his desire. I do not question what the gods desire. Even if their desire is... unwelcome.” I can hear the hesitation in Bloodhound's voice as they say that last word. Almost as if they were waiting to be punished. When that punishment doesn't come, Bloodhound turns. I start to ask something else, but the stiffness in their shoulders clearly indicates they were done with explaining themselves even though it still doesn’t do anything for my curiosity. 

I wait for them to start walking toward the alleyways and the tunnel. I watch them slowly disappear in the shadows, becoming one with their surroundings like they often did. I begin to think about their strong devotion to the gods. I may not understand it, but I cannot deny the admiration I have in their unwavering faith. Even after all this, the gods told them to spare me. No matter how much Bloodhound really wanted to finish me off, they still yielded to the gods.

"Until we meet again," I say softly to myself as slowly stand. As I limp back toward Wraith and Mirage, I realize I may truly know why I was shown mercy. But what I do know is that I certainly owe them the same.


End file.
